


Sometimes paths connect, sometimes they separate

by DieroteRosine



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #KuroTsukiWeek2020, #krtskweek2020, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Crying, Day 2: On the edge of a break, Drama, KuroTsuki Week 2020, M/M, They're both so fucking stubborn, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, sometimes love is not enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: It had been a creeping feeling, a dull memory that even love couldn't keep everything together and sometimes it took more than two teenagers who had fallen head over heels in love.But Tsukishima had really believed that it would be enough.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Sometimes paths connect, sometimes they separate

**Author's Note:**

> I've to say that I'm not 100% sure if this fic falls into the category "Drama" since it has a happy ending, guess it's more of an Angst-story, but take it anyway.

Tsukishima Kei was unable to breathe.

Gasping for breath, he sat on their bed, tears soaked his t-shirt and all that left his mouth was a low, pitiful whimper.

How long he had been crouching there, curled up, unable to formulate a single logical thought, he probably did not remember himself.

All he knew was that he was alone.

It was a gradual process, not one blow at a time, and he should have known.

He could have seen it if he had only opened his eyes properly once.

But as always, when he was happy with something and didn't want it to end, Tsukishima had looked away and tried not to think about it.

The fear of getting hurt too permanent in the back of his mind so he just pushed everything away and smiled.

God, he had smiled so much.

And while he was laughing with despair, his partner had gotten silent.

Kuroo had laughed less loudly, beamed less, smiled less, lived less.

More and more often, his partner had stayed up late at night, had come home completely drunk, and had cried himself to sleep when he thought Tsukishima was asleep and didn't notice.

Tsukishima did not know where they had made the wrong turn, that there was only that silence between them.

It had been a creeping feeling, a dull memory that even love couldn't keep everything together and sometimes it took more than two teenagers who had fallen head over heels in love.

But Tsukishima had really believed that it would be enough.

The thrill of tingling when he visited Kuroo, the burning heat on his skin when Kuroo's mouth had wandered down his back, the racing heart when Kuroo had asked if they wanted to live together.

How could he have guessed that even that wasn't enough?

Who could have known that feelings could go as quickly as they came and that, after three years of living together, they only accepted their presence and no longer enjoyed it?

Kuroo was stuck on his work for many days until late at night and Tsukishima was alone at home, buried in his books and all he saw from Kuroo when he got home was a black head of hair before the other man went to bed and slept.

Maybe they could have talked about it?  
Maybe they could have talked about anything if they had only been honest with each other?

But now Kuroo was gone.  
The only clue was an empty wardrobe and a note on the kitchen table.

_I'm so sorry - Tetsuro_

Of course he was sorry.  
After all, it was he who had given up and left.  
Let Tsukishima come back to their apartment, which was way too large, without any sign of life, without any indication of where he could find Kuroo if he wanted to find him.

Now there was only Tsukishima left, a can of Mackerle in her fridge and Kuroo's favorite beer.

Tsukishima gasped again, a heartbreaking whimper escaped him, and he crumpled Kuroo's note in his hands.

He could no longer see the writing. Those apologetic letters that just told him he was alone.  
That he messed it up.

And that Kuroo would not come back.  
Tsukishima sobbed, his hand buried in the next best pillow and with a loud clank he smashed one of the many flower vases in their _\- his -_ apartment.  
Glass shattered on the parquet floor and Tsukishima's heart broke at the same moment.

He missed him so much.

"Tetsu ..", Tsukishima cried. He was crying so much that his head ached and his shoulders didn't stop shaking.

"Tetsu please, please don't leave me alone. Tetsu, please ... please, I miss you. "

**_____________________________________________**

The next thing Tsukishima noticed were warm rays of sunshine, which laid over his body and kept him safe in his restless sleep.

But there was something more - a soft sob right behind him and it took a whole moment before Tsukishima woke up from his restless sleep so much that he could identify the sun's rays as two arms.

Another whimper broke out of Tsukishima's throat and with all his remaining strength he clung to the two arms around him, the soft skin all too well known and soft tears ran down his cheek to the arms.

"T-Tetsu.", Tsukishima's voice sounded rough from crying and he literally clawed at the man behind him in fear that he was just an imagination and would disappear as soon as he opened his eyes properly.

"Shhh," the whisper behind him was nowhere near as confident as usual, and Tsukishima exhaled tremulously.  
"Everything is fine. I'm here now."

Tsukishima's head turned. "But you left."

"Yes."

A simple answer and yet it was enough to make Tsukishima sob again.

"But I couldn't do it.," Kuroo's voice trembled with tears and Tsukishima could feel them running down his back and soaking his shirt from behind.

"Kei I couldn't go. I mean, I was already gone. I had booked a flight to Tokyo. I stood at the airport and then I .. I- “, he broke off, his arms tightened around Tsukishima. "I had my phone in my hand to check the gate and you smiled at me. You're still my wallpaper after all this time you know? And I couldn't."

For a moment it was silent and Tsukishima tried to press his boyfriend even harder, their bodies weren't close enough, he needed more warmth, more support.

"I just stood there wondering what the hell we did wrong. I love you, Kei. I love you so much and yet the last half year has been so- "

"Lonely." It was the first time that Tsukishima said it and his boyfriend nodded.

"Yes, I think we took everything for granted. Our lives have developed apart and when we noticed it was already too late. But- ", Kuroo pressed Tsukishima closer to himself, didn't give the other air to breathe, it was perfect, "I'm not ready to give up. Kei, I want you, I need you. "

"Tetsu," Tsukishima sobbed again, "I thought I would never see you again. It tore my damn heart. "

"Moonshine." It was more of a murmur than anything else. "I could never leave you completely. You are my moon, don't you remember? And cats are magically attracted to the moon. No matter what happens to us, I promise you - we can do it together. "

Tsukishima wanted to believe it so much, he wanted to tell Tetsuro that it would be that, they could do everything together, but something in his heart prevented him from doing so.

Instead, he turned around in Kuroo's arms and took his boyfriend's face in both hands.

"Tetsu, I don't care that I'm the moon and you're the cat. Only if we talk and are honest with each other, we have a chance. And that's why I tell you here and now: I love you so much that it hurts. I can't and won't spend my life without you, but we have to work on ourselves. Spending less time in our own worlds, more time for two, no fucking overtime at work every day, meal times together, dates and trips and something like that, understand?”

Kuroo nodded against his hands and closed his eyes before leaning their two foreheads together and taking a deep breath.

"I love you, Moonshine."

"I love you too, Tetsu."

And then they cried.  
They cried all morning, snuggled close together with gentle, careful kisses in between.

But it was a good thing.


End file.
